Rute 26 dan Efisiensi Sedan Tua
by ulil.olala
Summary: Seperti hari Jumat sebelum-sebelumnya, mereka bertiga bergantian menyetir. Hari ini giliran Levi. Maka dia mengambil jalur ke kiri melewati rute 26 dan berakhir di pantai Cornwall. Levi mengakui bahwa hal ini tidak buruk juga. [One-Shoot] [AU!]


Jumat malam. Penat sudah berada di ujung kepala, dan dengan gilanya semua kasus ditumpuk di hari ini. London memang sibuk, Levi mengakuinya—tapi bukan hal yang wajar jika tingkat kejahatan meningkat di hari Kamis dan Jumat.

Hanji sedang tertawa keras di meja Introgasi bersama seorang bocah remaja lelaki yang kelihatannya berusia sekitar 15 tahun. Sepertinya, bocah itu membuat keonaran di jalan atau sebagainya. Erwin sementara itu sedang memimpin rapat skuad satu yang katanya akan dikirim untuk investigasi kasus di dekat West End. Levi sendiri sedang membaca berkas tentang hilangnya seorang pria paruh baya bernama Grisha Jaeger—yang sebenarnya Levi yakini jika pria ini paling hanya sedang berlibur di rumah istri gelapnya. Memang rasanya, rakyat Inggris merepotkan semua. Jika tidak, Levi tidak akan terjebak di tempat ini hanya untuk membaca berkas tidak penting.

Jam delapan, pasukan semua dibubarkan. Mike, bersama yang lain sudah langsung pamit pulang duluan—di kantor tinggal tersisa Levi dengan Erwin dan Hanji yang masih sibuk beres-beres.

Segera Levi mengganti seragamnya dengan kemeja biru berlengan panjang dan celana hitam biasa. Di seberang meja, Erwin tersenyum dan melempar kunci mobil sedan abu padanya. Levi menangkapnya dan mengantonginya di celana.

"Giliran kau yang menyetir malam ini, Levi."

Hanji tertawa di belakang punggungnya. Sebelum keluar kantor, Levi menjitak jidatnya sebentar—kemudian mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam mobil, dengan Levi yang memegang kemudi setir. Seperti hari-hari Jumat yang telah berlalu sebelumya, perjalanan mereka bertiga baru saja di mulai ketika suara mobil mesin menderu, dan melesat cepat menuju jalan raya.

..

.

Rute 26 dan Efisiensi Sedan Tua

.

(c) ulil. olala

Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime

...

.

...

 _"Life is like an ice cream. Enjoy it before it melts"_

— _unknown_ —

...

.

...

Levi menginjak pedal gas dan asal mengambil jalur ke kiri. Di jok kanan, Erwin memandang lurus jalan yang mereka lalui, sementara Hanji tertidur di jok belakang. Jalanan sepi malam itu, jadi Levi bisa berkendara dengan jarum spidometer yang menunjuk ke angka 65.

Setiap hari jumat, mereka bertiga akan berkendara ke mana saja—dengan berganti memegang kemudi setiap dua jam sekali, menginap pada losmen manapun yang mereka temukan, dan kembali pulang pada minggu pagi untuk beristirahat seharian penuh—untuk kembali bekerja pada hari Senin esoknya.

Pada awalnya, Levi menganggap hal ini konyol. Selain membuang waktu, berkendara juga manghabiskan uang dan tenaga. Tetapi, hal ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan, dan Levi sendiri kebingungan, kenapa dia tidak punya alasan untuk membantahnya. _Mungkin_ sebenarnya Levi hanya sulit menerima, bahwa dia sendiri juga cukup menikmati hal ini.

Papan penunjuk jalan di depan mereka menunjukan jalur 26. Untuk sejenak mereka berhenti di dekat restoran cepat saji atas permintaan Erwin. Hanji sendiri telah bangun, karena tendangan Levi—tentu saja.

Sebelum masuk, Levi sempat meributkan betapa tidak higenisnya restoran cepat saji. Hanji terbahak keras dan merangkul Levi dan Erwin dan duduk di pojok restoran.

Setelah perut mereka terisi, kali ini ganti Hanji yang duduk di kursi kemudi, sementara Levi meluruskan kakinya dan tertidur di belakang. Sudah diputuskan, malam ini mereka akan berkendara menuju Cornish dan berakhir dengan menikmati suara deburan ombak yang menghantam karang pantai Cornwall. Di jok sebelah kanan, Erwin ikut tertidur. Mobil melaju dengan kencang, dengan Hanji yang tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Erwin menawarkan bergantian menyetir, ketika jam digital menunjukan angka 02:46—mereka berada di rute 96, tinggal sebelas kilometer menuju Cornish, Levi sudah terbangun sedari tadi dan masih duduk di jok belakang dengan Hanji di sebelahnya. Jok kanan sebelah Erwin kosong. Mereka menepi sebentar, karena Erwin perlu membenarkan spion sebentar.

Levi mendecih keras karenanya, dan bersungut-sungut jika Erwin bisa saja membetulkan spion sambil mengemudi, dan bukan membuang-buang waktu seperti ini.

"Kau tahu Levi—" Hanji tertawa lagi, "jika kita tidak menepi, bisa saja sebuah truk besar lewat dan menggilas habis sedan tua ini karena Erwin tidak bisa melihat jalanan secara jelas—dengan spion yang kependekan."

Hanji memengangi perutnya sambil terbahak keras ketika Levi menedang tulang keringnya.

(Hanji menyetir tadi tanpa membetulkan spion bekas Levi menyetir—karena perempuan itu memang selalu gila dan tidak peduli akan apa yang bisa saja terjadi. Selalu, karena Hanji memang tidak pernah _perlu_ melihat ke kaca spion.)

Mereka melaju lagi lima menit setelahnya. Erwin membuka jendela mobil sedikit dan mematikan mesin AC. Levi tidak mengeluhkan apa-apa. Toh, sekarang bulan April—jadi angin malam tidak akan sejahat itu untuk membuat mereka demam setelahnya. Dengan sengaja, Hanji membuka lebar semua jendela mobil.

"YAHOO!" Dia berteriak keras. Erwin tersenyum dan terkekeh pelan. Levi sekali lagi menjitaknya.

"Jangan kekanakan, bodoh. Ingat umurmu, kacamata busuk!"

Hanji benar-benar terbahak sangat keras.

...

.

...

Jika dipikir-pikir, Levi sangat tidak mengerti bagaimana ceritanya dia bisa berteman—oh bukan— _menjalin relasi,_ dengan dua makhluk ajaib macam Hanji dan Erwin.

Mungkin saja, ada kaitannya dengan Levi yang kabur membawa uang ayah tirinya ke Inggris pada usia enam belas. Karena, setelahnya Levi bertemu dengan Erwin disebuah gang sempit di daerah kumuh London—akibat ketahuan mencuri dua ikat besar daging. Erwin tidak melaporkannya, tetapi membantunya melarikan diri dari kejaran penduduk.

Erwin mengajaknya tinggal sementara di flatnya—yang mana Levi tidak tahu jika Erwin tinggal bersama Hanji waktu itu. Kebetulan memang ada tiga kamar, dan sejak itu mereka selalu bersama. Berusaha mati-matian untuk kuliah di Oxford dengan modal beasiswa pemerintah, sambil bekerja paruh waktu di Wallmart.

Ketika akhirnya mereka berhasil menjadi polisi di Departemen Pusat London—dan sebenarnya punya cukup uang untuk menyewa flat masing-masing di kawasan yang cukup elit, tidak ada alasan tertentu kenapa Hanji dan Levi masih tinggal bersama Erwin di sebuah flat yang tidak terlalu luas dengan sebuah mobil sedan yang mereka dapatkan untuk hadiah ulang tahun Levi yang ke dua puluh lima. Jadi, ya—secara harfiah itu memang mobil milik Levi.

Garis pantai Cornwall sudah terlihat di ujung jalan. Suasana masih sangat sepi meskipun hari Sabtu. Sebelum menuju pantai, Erwin memesan tiga buah kamar di sebuah penginapan terdekat. Sekarang pukul setengah empat pagi, maka mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar dan meregangkan otot tubuh yang kaku akibat dipakai menyetir.

Levi memilih kamar paling ujung dan paling jauh dari pintu masuk. Dalam hati, sebenarnya Levi cukup risih mengingat kamar penginapan belum tentu terjamin kebersihannya—tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

Samar-samar Levi dapat membaui aroma asin laut dan suara ombak yang membentur karang. Pada pukul enam pagi, Levi terbangun karena gedoran keras di pintu kamarnya.

Hanji dan Erwin ada di sana dengan baju yang sama tetapi terlihat lebih segar. Wajah Hanji beseri-seri yang membuat Levi ingin menjitaknya lagi. Levi bersiap sebentar kemudian keluar kamar dan mengambil sarapan sebentar. Tak lama, Erwin membayar total sewa penginapan dan mereka kembali ke dalam mobil. Hanji mengambil alih kemudi, sementara Levi duduk di sebelah kanannya.

Mereka berkendara sekitar lima belas menit sebelum akhirnya benar-benar sampai di pesisir pantai. Laut Cornwall terihat sangat biru, sementara ombak menghantam karang dengan irama yang sama. Seharian itu, mereka menghabiskan waktu di pantai dengan Hanji yang tertawa-tawa dan Erwin yang tersenyum. Levi seperti biasa tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Ketika akhirnya matahari tenggelam, Levi kembali ke mobil diikuti Hanji dan Erwin di belakangnya. Levi duduk di jok kemudi dan mulai menyalakan mesin. Jok kanan disebelahnya kosong. Erwin sudah tertidur duluan di jok belakang. Levi menginjak pedal gas dan mobil melesat maju menuju jalan raya utama.

"Kau tahu Levi—" Hanji tiba-tiba berkata ketika mobil sedang berbelok ke tikungan. Levi hanya memandangnya di kaca spion. "Aku hanya terpikir, bagaimana jika minggu depan kita ke Sutton-on-Sea?"

"Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli kita akan kemana." Levi menjawab dengan acuh. Pandangannya kini fokus pada jalan yang sudah mulai gelap. Lampu-lampu jalan mulai menyala serentak.

Hanji tertawa lagi. Levi sebenarnya sudah malas melihat dia tertawa. Dalam sehari, perempuan itu entah tertawa berapa kali. "Ini namanya menikmati hidup, Levi. Lagipula memang kau tidak mau melihat laut lagi minggu depan?"

"Sudahlah diam jangan berisik. Kau menggangguku kacamata busuk!"

Sekali lagi Hanji terbahak dan Levi hanya memutar kedua matanya. Tak lama Hanji ikut tertidur dengan kepalanya yang menempel ke kaca jendela mobil. Jalanan sudah sepenuhnya diterangi lampu dan beberapa mobil melesat kencang melewatinya. Ketika sebuah truk menyalip mobilnya—Levi mengumpat keras.

Tapi dia tidak mengeluh. Hanya mengedikkan bahu, dia kembali menyetir. Sesekali pandangnya menatap spion dan memperhatikan Erwin dan Hanji yang tertidur di jok belakang.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, ujung bibir Levi melengkung membentuk senyum kecil. Yah, Levi mengakuinya kali ini. Menikmati hidup sekali-kali, rasanya tidak buruk juga.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **..**

 **.**

a/n: maen lagi ke fandom snk cuma buat nyampah sama nistain om-om muka teplon yang satu ini. Seriuosly, ulil aja gatau ini apaan—dan judulnya eww sekali memang. Awalnya cuma ngebongkar lagu-lagu yang ada di leptop dan pas banget dengerin lagu Fast Car punya Jonas Blue. Dan niatnya mau bikin levihan tapi agak kurang greget kalo tanpa om Erwin. Dan astaga—demi ramalannya mbah mijan. Trio ini memang terlalu epik kalau dilewatkan. Silahkan hujat ulil jika berminat, kotak review selalu terbuka untuk readertachi. Sekian dari ulil. olala.


End file.
